


My Old Friend

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cherik - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Conflict, Enemy Lovers, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Paralysis, Pre-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Sex, Telekinesis, Threats, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, delicious smut, lots of smut, magnetism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Charles expected to find after a long night of running his institute was his old 'friend' Erik, looking for him, and not just as a friend. (slightly non-con, lots of smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A cute young cherik drabble (taking place after X-Men First Class and before X-Men Apocalypse) <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

The school was quiet. All the students had gone to sleep, as curfew had came and went, and Charles made sure that no one was still awake as he wheeled around the halls to ensure it. Another day at Xavier Institute had ended, and there were no huge mutant incidents today. Or fights. Or cataclysmic damage done to school property. That meant that it was a rather good day.  
Charles wheeled himself down the hall and up using the pulley-elevator mechanism meant for him and his wheelchair. Then he wheeled down the hall of the third floor, which was teachers dorms only. Even the teachers had all gone to bed, and it was barely midnight.  
Charles took a sigh and went down the hall, when he felt an unfamiliar presence somewhere in his brain. It wasn’t a student’s...nor a teacher’s...but it was very familiar.  
The first word that the individual thought gave the mysterious intruder away, “Charles, you might want to stay quiet, or you’ll wake up the rest of your staff.” Erik? How-how could this be?  
Erik responded to Charles’ bewilderment, “I came to see you. Not to talk, but to loosen you up a little. You haven’t had any fun since you’ve dated that old bore. Moira was it?”  
Charles asked him telepathically, “Why are you here? You were never to come back Erik, what madness have you planned-?”  
A voice, followed by footsteps behind him answered him, “I said I came here to loosen you up. Your feeling for me hasn’t been entirely platonic, has it? Even your eyes tell me that, Charles.” Charles look behind him to see the all too familiar silhouette, shadowed by the darkness seeping through the windows, slowly approaching him.  
Charles threatened him, “I swear, if you’re Mystique, or here to harm any of my students-”  
Erik held up his hands as his face became visible, “Charles, Charles. Don’t you trust your old friend?”  
Charles said as he wheeled himself around, “We are not friends anymore dear Erik...we don’t fight for the same thing, we don’t desire the same thing. You want everything by violence, I can’t be your friend if that’s how you feel about others.”  
Erik chuckled and stopped walking when he was around 20 feet away from the institute’s professor, “You live in such a dream, Charles. Then again...I’ve always found that attractive about you. The ability to believe when there is no hope, to imagine a better world when it can’t be better.” Erik used his mutant powers to lift Charles’ metallic wheelchair. Charles realized that in this scenario, he couldn’t move. He raised his hand to his temples to stop Erik.  
Erik responded, “No, none of that, Charles.” He bent the wheelchair’s metal to cuff his hands to the chair and hold Charles in a neckhold.  
Charles asked, “Erik. What is it that you want from me?”  
Erik lowered Charles so he was just about eye-level with him as he spoke, “I want you.” He walked into Charles’ bedroom, moving the floating professor behind him, and closing the door.

Soft moans erupted in the dimly moonlit room. Charles panted as he was softly rocked on his bed by the figure above. Erik held Charles’ limp legs over his shoulders as he made love to him in the almost dark room. Charles’ eyes were closed, and he held his body at a rigid stillness.  
Erik leaned forward and whispered to him, “This is the most tense I’ve ever seen you.”  
Charles took a sharp breath before firing back, “This...is...the most...sexual...I’ve seen you.”  
Erik chuckled, “Same for me.” He pulled Charles closer and pushed deeper into his body. Charles’ mouth and eyes opened wide as he expelled a slight moan, keeping them open for a short while as he expelled noises of pleasure. Their gazes stayed connected as they moved in sync.  
Erik leaned forward as he bucked deeper into his friend, “No one has ever taken you like this, old friend? That makes me...the lucky one.” Charles bit his lip and grabbed onto the back of Erik’s shirt. Charles clawed down Erik’s back, scratching hard enough to make raw, red lines under his high-collar shirt. He also folded his legs over Erik’s hips and let Erik rock him with his length.  
Erik was bigger and harder than he looked, so his length, while pleasurable, still made Charles wince. Sweat beaded on Charles’ forehead as he struggled to control his volume and motion. Erik enjoyed making Charles pant and moan for him.  
He ordered, “Say...my name.”  
Charles moaned but refused, “No…”  
Erik smirked and whispered sadistically, “Do it...or...I’ll make you moan...so loud that all the teachers...and students will hear you...scream my name…” Charles winced. Erik said what he meant, he could hear it slightly from his thoughts.  
Charles took a sharp inhale and moaned, “Oh...Erik…”  
Erik smiled lustfully, “Louder Charles.”  
Charles raised his voice a little more, “Erik! Please!” Erik gripped the bed and thrusted hard and fast while Charles held his voice back by covering his mouth. It felt good. Charles couldn’t believe it felt SO good. He didn’t notice his partner’s pleasure until Erik came first, and then Charles tipped his head back and came. He coated them both in his warm orgasm, and was surprised that he had any sensation in his lower body at all.  
His entire body was shaking from his sexual high, and he was sticky and wet from Erik. Erik grinned deviously and pulled out of his old friend quickly. Charles didn’t feel a thing. Erik stood up and tucked himself into his pants to prepare himself to leave.  
He said with a hint of poison to his tone, “I’ll be back.”  
Charles watched him walk to the door before saying, “Don’t…don't you dare.”  
Erik said while he exited without looking back, “I always do. And when I do, you’ll be grateful. You love me Charles, you just don’t know it yet.” Once again, the halls fell quiet with slumber, and Charles was left in his room, collecting his emotions and thoughts in the stiff evening silence.


End file.
